Three Little Words
by velveteenadventuress
Summary: Gumball loves Fionna from the bottom his heart but how long is he willing to wait for something to happen between them? Fumball, OTP. (I suck a summaries XD Here have a cookie)


***Don't hatz on meh. Time for an OTP challenge! Writhing this made me all bubbly inside. Enjoy ^_^ (I don't own any of the adventure time characters)***

He plopped down on the edge of his bed, his head lowered to rest in his hands. He was tired, strained, and worn out.

Fast, light footsteps climbing up the stairs pulled his resting mind out of its lull. The pink door to his room swung open with tremendous force only to be shut with a calm tenacity for fear of attracting extra attention. She turned around with a beaming smile,

"Fionna!?" he said half with happiness and half with surprise.

"You're ok!" she squeaked. "What are you talking abo…" he was cut off as she broke into a run towards him,

"Wai-WAIT. AHH," he stuttered as he half stood and stretched out his arms in attempt to stop the girl. He had to admit it was a pretty pathetic attempt to stop the strong adventuress.

She collided with him in a hug, knocking him backwards to the bed. She was now on top of him hugging him tightly. He was blushing madly. She had never showed so much outward affection towards him or for that matter, anyone else. His feelings dropped as jealously crept into his mind; the threat of Marshall and Flame Prince stealing Fionna away was great and normally whenever they were together all they did was bicker about her.

The pink prince was pulled from his thoughts as he felt her arms slither out from under him. She pulled her legs up and pushed herself up with her hands on his shoulders. Looking up at her, he felt his face get hot again.

"Wh-why are you here?" he said shakingly as he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"What are you talking about silly?!" she replied, inching her face closer to his, causing him to sink further into the bed and take nervous glances at the pale blue ceiling.

She kept moving closer and closer. When their noses were only an inch apart she stopped. Gumball had pushed himself as deep as he could go into the mattress. Taking a panicked glance to the side and back he let his nerves get to him,

"F-f-fionna I-I," he stuttered hopelessly, "what a-are you d-d-o…"

She pressed her lips against his. His eyes opened wide as he made a little squeaking noise but unfortunately it was muffled by the kiss. His face was so hot it could have been on fire. She was kissing him. FIONNA WAS KISSING HIM. The girl he had liked and loved since he met her; the girl who bravely defended him and risked her life to insure his safety; the girl of his dreams was _kissing him_.

Slowly but surely he found himself closing his eyes and returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her small, curvy frame and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him. He jerked as he felt her body touch his. Her presence just in the same room with him usually set off emotions he didn't understand, but now that she was hugging him, _kissing him_, those feelings overpowered him. They made him, nervous, afraid, shy, stupid, and crazy; crazy in love that is.

Fionna pulled back from the kiss and nestled her head on his chest, falling to his side. He turned and pulled her close to him. She curled into him, balling his shirt in her left fist. She made a little sighing sound as she relaxed.

He just laid there with her thinking about what just happened. Dark pink still dusted his cheeks. He decided that this was going to happen. That she belonged to him and that he belonged to her. He planned on kissing her, hugging her, and loving her every day. He also planned on doing it in front of the Vampire king and the Prince of flames. He wore a smug look as he thought of their faces when they saw this. He decided he loved her and closed his eyes breathing in her in. She smelled of strawberries mixed with blueberries. She was beautiful, amazing, and all he wanted.

He felt her shift and pull him closer to her. He opened his mouth to say those three little words he had been longing to say to her since he met her,

"Fionna…I-I," But a loud sound halted him. His eyes flew open. It was bright in the room with sunlight streaming through the window. He looked back down at what he expected to be Fionna, but instead there was only a pink pillow. He let go of his tight hold on the thing and rolled over onto his back. He rubbed his face with his hands pausing to let out what sounded like an exasperated whimper. It was a dream. _"BANG, BANG, BANG," _the noise sounded again. The thing he wanted the most was still a dream.

**Of course it was. **

"_BANG, BANG, BANG," _The noise resonated from the door. It squeaked open as Gumball sat up, it was Peppermint Maid,

"Sire you have a visitor," she piped. "Who is it?" The candy prince grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's Fionna sir, she wanted to know if you needed help with anything after your return from your stay at the Cloud Kingdom."

He brightened at the sound of her name, "Tell her I'll be right down," he replied jumping out of bed and heading for his closet.

"Yes sir," and Peppermint Maid was gone leaving him so that his thoughts could drift back to his dream. It was one he'd never forget. He played the scene over and over in his head as he got dressed, allowing a small blush to creep on his already pink cheeks. As he was about to open the doors to him room, he made a little vow to himself that someday,

**he would make that dream come true. **

***Don't forget to leave a review and favorite! Lurve ya!***


End file.
